User talk:Explorer 767
The very 1st page, the original one, has been archived. View it here. The 2nd page has been archived also! View it here. The 3rd page was also archived! See it here. The 4th page was also archived! See it here. The 5th page was also archived! See it here. The 6th page was also archived! See it here. The 7th page was also archived! See it here. The 8th page was also archived! See it here. The 9th page was also archived! See it here. Whoohoo! The archives now hold 10 talk pages' worth of text! See the 10th page here! The 11th page was also archived! See it here! The 12th page was also archived! See it here! The 13th page was also archived! See it here! The 14th page was also archived! See it here! The 15th page was also archived! See it here! Permission to create? Well, I don't see you working on it, and I kind of need these characters for a story, so can I have your permission to create Harrington and Fanny Antics? If you say yes, I'll apreciate if you gave me some guidelines (ow they met, personality traits, little on background, etc) Please respond. Thanks. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 15:54, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Image Contest! (Yes, I made one too) Go here now! Enter your picture into the contest before Someone Else Does! (Anyone can Enter!) --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 01:19, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Thoughts on this? Any thoughts? --[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-[[User talk:Austin8310|'YA-HIHIHIHIHIHI!!!]]'-Lit. 01:41, June 27, 2010 (UTC) I disagree I'll get to the point. I disagree with you editing the Magic article... why? Because as I've been away I have been planning half-a-dozen articles on Word, which one was Magic. I didn't add any more because I am currently making changes to the final draft. You might be mad at me, I might be mad at you. Why? First, you might be mad at me for me reverting your edits and you using up your time in expanding the article. I might be mad because you decided to take up your own decision on my article to rewrite it and adopt it. I hope you understand and so do I. Sorry for any inconvenience. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:56, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe we can... I'm seriously not going "Harry Potter" on this, I am actually going "Darren Shan: The Demonata" on this. It affects my articles because I've been planning Berundugus since my short leave. I've got a HQA in my hands and it won't fit if the Magic article doesn't have the same requirements. I really hate the Fourth Wall getting into this, and the Bureau - it's too much "internetty" and "formal" - why can't we just write fictional articles, without (for example), Berundugus saying "We're all fake, we exist in a wiki on the Interweb! We are fictional!" - ryt? I dunno what to compromise, actually. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:06, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I am not actually seeing how we are compromising here... some of my article should stay the same cause I don't roll with Fourth Wall and Bureau and all that. If I plan to write stories, how will I understand... (and no, I don't need understanding). So if you want to compromise... this is how I want it. 70% of the article stays according to my plan, and 30% to your plan. Cause this is the way I've started it, you didn't start Magic before me. There might be other magic articles existing but the main article, Magic, has been created by me so I get the most rights. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:14, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :::What about 60% and 40%? And I'm writing an essay on The Renaissance... if ... your... interested... and fine, but you'll have to explain some stuff and please don't chance many of my stuff. If you don't understand, like me with you, ask. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:30, June 28, 2010 (UTC) -------------- I like it... we'll go with it. Just some planning will need to happen in the shoutbox. Obviously there will actually be some peace between the traditional and technical spheres, correct? I have to go, as I need to complete my essay (which I was supposed to do a week ago), so I'll get back to you tomorrow. Tell me if your available to start planning or not. And I leave around an hour before the current time, so could you try coming on earlier, if it's no problem? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:42, June 28, 2010 (UTC) i have permission to create a wall e look likes character called Sallie will you permission to Use Sallie (Wall e look likes) character? --Walle70070 21:58, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Shoutbox, please Get on the shoutbox if you can please to discuss Magic. Thank you, -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:01, June 29, 2010 (UTC) The Shout Box is broken, so I'll say it here. Explorer, I was trying to talk to you on the Shout Box, but everything keeps freezing horribly. I'll say it here. Someone pirated a bunch of Phineas and Ferb episodes, and I leanred that I have missed most every new one. Even worse, they NEVER AIR THEM. AAAGH, timeslots are so scattered these days! Anyway, I said all that to say this: by the time you get this message, I'll be watching a Phineas and Ferb episode. Preferably, the one that I found in the description page where Candace becomes they mayor. I can't wait to politically nitpick the episode. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) I'm turning seventeen! † 22:38, June 29, 2010 (UTC) The Shout Box is fixed, so I'll be returning. The mayor episode was odd. It also proves why we need city councils. As I was watching Candace's new laws, I couldn't help but think "THE BUDGET, THE BUDGET!!". Hiring a PMC is expensive. Fortunately, the universe was rollbacked in an odd CPFW BOF illusion. The city remains in the black. The episode did not have a song, though; that was a very depressing fact. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) I'm turning seventeen! † 22:49, June 29, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: Candace probably bound and gagged the councilmen and hired PMCs to dictorially rule the town with her iron fist. P.S.S.: "I'm not crazy! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!! ...meet me at my house." Deletion request. Can you please delete the Camping Penguins page? I want that page to be deleted it's simply because that it's not needed anymore, and that page seems kinda pointless right now. Hi You are a legend Expolorer. Thanks for syaing that Captain J. Penguin was well done. It means a lot coming from you!! Is Swiss Really Going to Conquer the Club Penguin Island? Dear Explorer, I've noticed that the Club Penguin Island article states that Swiss conquers the CP Island for good in the Snoss War III. Would you let that slide or would you stop it..cuz I have a feeling that Swiss conquering CP ain't so good. -- Sanchonachos The Maple Leaf Forever!! 21:02, July 8, 2010 (UTC) How's This? Dear Explorer, I created this pic of a part of the interior of the AMOEBA. Do you approve or disapprove? -- Sanchonachos The Maple Leaf Forever!! 03:55, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Avatar Shipping Joke Explorer, I endlessly roam the Internet, always discovering new things and new phrases. Today's was "shipping": placing two characters in a romantic relationship (be it matrimony or simple boyfriend/girlfriend) and carrying it through. Naturally, folks can get obbsessed with this, to the point of (sometimes unclean and thus unlinkable) commentators making naval puns like "Going Down with the Ship"- obbsession with that pairing to the point of denying story evidence against it -and, even better, when someone's ship is sunk by Canon. This leads to the joke. As an example of fanaticism involved with character shipping, the Avatar series was chosen in part by these commentators because of its rabid fanbase. A man online detailed this with a punny "naval warfare" comic strip. Two boats, representing a favored romantic pair (the shipping), square off at sea. Hopefully, you can explain it, as you can with the second strip. Ship One: Ready the cannon! Ship Two: Ready the CANON! Let's stay away from these crazy nasties. As an Avatar fan, I'm sure you're aware of the fanbase trying to pair up characters. If I recall, in the series' grand finale, when Avatar was Written Out, there was a confirmed relationship amongst the protagonists, hence the Canon. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Yes, yes I am. † 16:59, July 14, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: A side note... Phineas and Ferb has the shipping plague too. Vanessa and Ferb, some state, belong together, while totally ignoring that gothic fellow holding her hand in Band Back Together. P.S.S.: Oh, and Phineas and Isabella... woe be... (they've been canonically bound by Quantum Bungalo, actually, through Aunt Isabella) P.S.S.S.: Then there's Ferb and that nerd girl. Gretchen, right; was that her name? Just wondering If I made a character, who was not any species we have seen here before, will that be out of universe? --Fearr caorach |''The sheep is reported to be heavily armed and should be avoided'' ( ) 18:32, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Ben Hun is at it again... When I came on I found out that Ben Hun had inserted LOLCATS into the Great Wishing Hun Conflict: The Game article. I undid his edits and am requesting that he be blocked for inserting LOLCAT spam into the article.--Error 404: Signature not found. Possible reasons why this may have happened are: Not found. 22:04, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Re. I was supporting In Universe. Anywayy, we resolved. So yeah. Thanks for messaging me. --[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-[[User talk:Austin8310|'YA-HIHIHIHIHIHI!!!]]'-Lit. 00:08, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Your Personal Theme Song thumb|300px|right|Your Personal Theme song! It Fits your personality well. And this is your User Theme song as well. What do you think? --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] Prepare to be Vanquished! 02:47, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ---- Oh, and don't say it fits me, because it doesn't. I already have a theme song. ---- Btw....can you archive my Talk page already? It's really long. Over 90 tabs already. hi in any of your next fanons can you put make character YeahHamtaro in it. I do not want him to be deleted durning the clean up. RE: Hierarchies I'm on a tiny vacation laptop far too small for my man-hands, so this will be short and sweet. *Doinkometers are created by the BOF employees. There's no way a Doinkometer- which looks like a large seismograph -could magicaly exist in a mystical brick wall that's ten feet thick. *Take the first part (the Fourth Wall writing itself) completely out. The Mayor and the Author have spontaneously written stories far too often in the past. Take Phreaky Phriday, Busted, and Reserved, for instance. The Fourth Wall didn't have any past to base those on. The universe is dictated by the Masters of the Universe. The Fourth Wall is not alive or sentient in any manner, it's just an almighty brick wall floating in hyperspace that emits Wutt Energy and carries out the functions of the BOF and the natural order. This could be laid out as science, and the study of the Fourth Wall could be called Wumbology. Wumbo, wumboing, I wumbo, you wumbo, wumbology. Large amounts of props are deserved if you can guess the reference. *The Director does not check for fairness. Without bias, Benny wouldn't be evil. Benny is biased to the farthest extent of the word. For goodness sakes, he kills people to get free labor! Lou, Explorer, Lou! *That old hierarchy generator is long-gone... I lost it in one of the times I broke a computer. **Fortunately, PowerPoint 2003 has a hierarchy generator! --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) I-Phone jail breaking is for the devil. † 21:48, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hello Explorer. Listen, I had an idea. Did you already hear about Kwiksilver's Project: Audiobook? Well, I was thinking that maybe the users on this website can log onto Club Penguin and advertise the CPFW website there. What do you think?Iceflower485 04:06, July 26, 2010 (UTC)Iceflower485Iceflower485 04:06, July 26, 2010 (UTC) A Picture What do you think of it? --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] Prepare to be Vanquished! 22:31, July 19, 2010 (UTC) I Have A Question Is it true that you have no Kirby games? --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] Prepare to be Vanquished! 08:00, July 20, 2010 (UTC) WHAT?! What was wrong with Mabel's new pic?--Error 404: Signature not found. Possible reasons why this may have happened are: Not found. 19:03, July 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: Actually, I wanted to see if you'd respond to Swiss and not me. Guess I failed D: http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 19:40, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Unblocking Me Yeah you're in a discussion so I'll make this quick. I still haven't been unblocked. When my bro went on and got me blocked my adminship was removed so I can't unblock myself. Can you any time sooner unblock me? Thanks.--Chief of Secret Police and Führer's dog Yeah, it's you idiots 21:41, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I got my brother back btw. Oh my adminship's disappeared so could you repromate me? Thanks! -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 10:45, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey, now can you restore my adminship now that I'm back online?-- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 15:34, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Tweaked the South Pole Council article a bit.. Dear Explorer, I tweaked the South Pole Council article a bit, just putting the delegate information in a box so that it could be easier to read it. If you don't like it, please, revert it as you wish. -- Sanchonachos Welcome aboard. 18:13, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Can we meet on CP? Hey Explorer, can we meet on Club Penguin? I normally go on the server Glaicer. Iceflower485 19:07, July 26, 2010 (UTC)Iceflower485Iceflower485 19:07, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Voulge After I saw your message on the shoutbox about your Voulge picture, it's good, but I recommend the wings could be a bit straighter, so that the airflow would not be messed up over the wing. But, it's still good. You could also make the walkway (or gangway), retractable, like many regional jets. Great job! -- Sanchonachos Welcome aboard. 02:48, July 27, 2010 (UTC) May I Improve the South Pole Council? Explorer, I'd like to seek your permission if I could re-organize the South Pole Council. I'd like to make the Council a slight parody of the US House of Representatives and the Congress rolled into one. I'd also like to split Judge Xaiver from the article, so that we can actually have an article about him. I'd also like to change the West Wing, with an Executive Meeting Room there, and a Private lounge (the Current West Wing), above it, so that it can be more privatized. There could be a North Wing for the delegate's private offices as well. The Council could vote electronically, with icePads in every desk, connected to the giant plasma TV/Video Screen via Wi Fi. There could also be three levels in the North Wing, with a Library on the First, Delegate's offices on the second and a private meeting room for the South Pole City City Council. Please respond, and please give your feedback. -- Sanchonachos Welcome aboard. 17:59, July 27, 2010 (UTC) And I could draw the insides of it, as I am getting better.--Error 404: Signature not found. Possible reasons why this may have happened are: Not found. 18:09, July 27, 2010 (UTC)